JP-A-2000-282545 discloses a human body washing apparatus having a bidet washing function. In this bidet washing function, wide washing with a large washing area and spot washing with a small washing area can be changed by button control. The human body washing apparatus described in JP-A-2000-282545 can provide, for instance, a jetting mode for washing with a low flow rate and a large washing area without decreasing the washing power. However, the human body washing apparatus described in JP-A-2000-282545 may jet water in a wide range by moving the nozzle. In this case, the user may feel discomfort in bidet washing. Hence, there is room for improvement in this respect.
In another human body washing apparatus described in JP-A-2001-90155, a swirling force about the axial center of the jetting port is imparted to the supplied water. The water is guided to the jetting port and jetted with a swirling force from the jetting port. In the human body washing apparatus described in JP-A-2001-90155, the water can be spirally jetted without nozzle movement, and the washing range can be expanded in a two-dimensional shape determined by the swirling. However, in the spiral jetting, a hollow portion inside the spirally jetted water occurs at the time of impingement of water. Hence, there is room for improvement with regard to the washing performance in the hollow portion. More specifically, for instance, during women's menstruation, menstrual blood dirt may be attached over a wide range around the female private parts. Hence, further improvement is required to respond to the demand for washing a wide range quickly at once.
Furthermore, JP-A-2001-279779 discloses a human private parts washing apparatus capable of changing the jetting condition of water jetted from the nozzle to appropriately change e.g. the water force and the width and shape of the washing range in accordance with the property of bodily wastes ejected from the user. The human private parts washing apparatus described in JP-A-2001-279779 can achieve reliable and high washing performance without complicated manipulation and adjustment irrespective of the type and state of bodily wastes. However, the human private parts washing apparatus described in JP-A-2001-279779 provides a “sticky mode” and a “dry mode” for washing vaginal discharge. In the “sticky mode”, a strong water force is realized by making the flow velocity higher and the air mixing ratio lower than in the “dry mode”. The “sticky mode” is intended for vaginal discharge less likely to spread around the vaginal opening, whereas the “dry mode” is intended for vaginal discharge more likely to spread. Hence, the washing range is made wider in the latter than in the former. Thus, the water force is strong in the central portion of the washing range, and may unnecessarily apply strong stimuli to the woman's delicate area. Hence, a problem still remains as a feeling of washing required for bidet washing in which a wide range is desirably washed quickly at once. Furthermore, in the case of simply widening and narrowing the washing range, when the washing range is switched, stimuli in washing the narrow range are made much stronger than those in washing the wide range and cause discomfort.